Episode 04
It Seems Tsukasa has Decided to Change the World! is the Fourth episode of High School Prodigies Have It Easy Even In Another World. It rotates through focusing on nearly all of the main characters as they work through an assault of epic proportions, though Tsukasa Mikogami is the primary main character of the episode overall. Plot Lyrule awakens to find herself captured in the Marquis Findolf's castle, a development that troubles her. In the burning Elm Village, Tsukasa Mikogami makes preparations to negotiate with the Marquis for Elm's citizens' survival at the potential cost of losing Lyrule, but Winona persuades him otherwise, saying that the villagers will lose their humanity if they sacrifice Lyrule instead of rescuing her. Tsukasa reluctantly agrees to fight once he realizes that the villagers are willing to die to rescue Lyrule if need be; however, as prompted by Masato Sanada, he points out that he must go back on his earlier vision of not interfering with their world to accommodate the assault; instead, to win the assault, the villagers' civilization must advance by 500 years, destroying the world as they know it. In the Marquis's castle, the excited Marquis enjoys Lyrule, who has been brought to him by Inzaghi. The Marquis gropes Lyrule, which Lyrule stands, thinking that she'll save the villagers if she lets him do this; however, when he tries to kiss her, he and Lyrule are blasted away from each other by magic. The injured Marquis orders Inzaghi to tie up Lyrule. Outside the castle, all of the villagers have gathered in an all-out assault. Ringo Ōhoshi fires a cannon into the castle wall, allowing the villagers to pour in. Though they are outnumbered, they manage to survive due to Ringo-crafted duralumin shields, Elk's iron arrow-firing, sight-equipped bow, and the timely intervention of Aoi Ichijō, Winona, and lastly Prince Akatsuki's innate combat skills. Meanwhile, Shinobu Sarutobi guides Tsukasa through the castle's halls to find Lyrule. The two are stopped by the imperial mage officer, Gale Stafford, the only mage in the marquisate, but Shinobu manages to predict and doge all of his blows before electrocuting him. Inzaghi arrives with his soldiers, leaving Shinobu to fight him while Tsukasa continues alone to save Lyrule. In a private room, Tsukasa finds Lyrule bound to a window. As Tsukasa takes stock of the situation, he is shot through the chest by a concealed Marquis Findolf, leading Tsukasa to collapse to his knees. After gloating about having shot Tsukasa and likely butchered Elm's villagers, Findolf begins to cut Lyrule's clothing off as retribution for the attack. An angered Tsukasa stands back up, revealing that his suit is made of aramid fibers and is thus immune to normal guns, then pulls out a modern handgun and shoots Findolf's dagger out of his hand. Findolf, fearing for his life, tries first to bribe Tsukasa, then tries to threaten him, but Tsukasa stands firm, saying that he fights for democracy, which Findolf and the emperor will never give him. As Findolf laughs at the absurdity of the idea of democracy, Tsukasa shoots Findolf in the head with a rubber bullet from his gun, knocking him unconscious. Tsukasa frees Lyrule, but when she returns to consciousness, a voice not belonging to her gives him a dire warning of the world's apocalyptic fate before returning to her normal self. As a tear-struck Lyrule thanks Tsukasa for his and the others' efforts, the others look on happily, though Tsukasa realizes that their journey is just beginning. Characters *Lyrule *Marquis Findolf *Tsukasa Mikogami *Winona *Ringo Ōhoshi *Masato Sanada *Elk *Aoi Ichijō *Prince Akatsuki *Shinobu Sarutobi *Inzaghi *Gale Stafford *Kumausa (cameo) *Keine Kanzaki (cameo) *Roo (cameo) Trivia *Starting with this episode, the intro sequence has been slightly altered from how it appeared in the previous episodes. *This is the first episode to have a mid-credits scene, replacing the usual end credits sequence with the final scene of the episode as the end credits theme plays softly in the background. Gallery